steamlandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Knightly orders of Caledon
Introduction One way in which Caledon emulates her historical inspirations is in the area of titles and nobility. Several orders of knighthood have been established in Caledon to recognise services to the nation or a portion thereof. Not every person adopting the style of Sir or Dame is part of one of these orders, but most are. All of the orders listed here have been created by the Guvnah or a recognized Caledon peer. The Knights of Caledon, as the national order of knighthood, is listed first. There being no order of precedence in Caledon, others are cited alphabetically. Knights of Caledon The Knights of Caledon were founded by Guvnah Desmond Shang to recognise extraordinary service to the Independent State of Caledon. Conferral of this high honour is solely in the Guvnah's gift. Since the State was founded, only a few citizens have been so honoured. They are, in order, Ordinal Malaprop, Leosanni Somme, Lapin Paris, JJ Drinkwater, Erasmus Margulis, Kiralette Kelley, Podruly Peccable, ZenMondo Wormser. and Autopilotpatty Poppy Order of the Black Thorn The patron of the Order of the Black Thorn is the Duke of Murdann. The members are Dame Fogwoman Gray, Dame Valentine Janus, and Sir Rudolfo Woodget. Order of the Dragonfly The patron of the Order of the Dragonfly is the Duchess of Kintyre. Members include Drystan Knight, Excalibur Longstaff, Shaylee Greenspan, and Subghoul Epsilon. Order of the Library Militant The patron of the Order of the Library Militant is the Duchess of Primverness. It is actually composed of several orders, in descending order of dignity: the Lapin d'Or, and the Lapin d'Argent, with the Lapin d'Charbon awarded for special services. Only the first entitles the holder to a knightly style; holders of the Lapin d'Argent are styled Esquire . All of the orders honour service related to the Caledon Library The vows of the Order are Literacy, Obstinacy, and Bibliomancy, although a fourth non-mandatory vow of Humility is highly prized. It is custom in the Order that its Knights Commander use only those titles acquired through other sources in formal address. Holders of the Lapin d'Or include JJ Drinkwater, Lapin Paris and Kghia Gehrardi. A fuller account is given below: The Order of the Lapin d'Charbon (Rabbit of Coal) of the Library Militant is awarded by the Duchess of Primverness for exemplary service specifically related to the nature of the Library's mission in Caledon (Victorian, neo-Victorian, and Steampunk) to the Whitehorn Memorial Library in Caledon. This is unrelated to the other orders awarded by the Library Militant, being, as it were, for services in a special area of endeavour. The Order of the Lapin d'Argent (Silver Rabbit) of the Library Militant is awarded by the Duchess of Primverness for exemplary service to the Whitehorn Memorial Library in Caledon. This award is armigerous and entitles the holder to style themself as "Esquire". The formal rank within the Order is Esquire d'Argent The Lapin d'Argent is further elaborated by one, two, or 3 Carottes d'Or, on the ribbon. After receiving the the third Carotte d'Or,an Esquire d'Argent may be considered for the Lapin d'Or, but this is solely at the discretion of Her Grace of Primverness & the Knights Commander of the Order The Order of the Lapin d'Or (Golden Rabbit) of the Library Militant is awarded by the Duchess of Primverness for extraordinary service beyond the bounds of rationality and good sense to the Whitehorn Memorial Library in Caledon. The award is armigerous and entitles to the holder to style themselves "Sir/Dame/Master/Mistress" as they see fit, but the default title is that of Chevalier d'Or (A note concerning The Library Militant: the obligatory vows are Literacy, Obstinacy, and Bibliomancy, but the Order is also strongly governed by custom. While there is no formal vow of Humility, custom dictates that Knights Commander eschew the use of courtesy titles in address, unless their lands and territories independently entitle them to same.) Order of the Nightingale The patron of the Order of the Nightingale is the Duchess of Carntaigh. Members include Christine McAllister, Eleanor Brentano, JJ Drinkwater, Lapin Paris, and ZenMondo Wormser. Hotspur O'Toole was briefly a member of the order, but resigned. Order of the Red Rose The patron of the Order of the Red Rose is the Duchess of Loch Avie. Members include Adso Krogstad, Telemachus Dean, and ZenMondo Wormser. Order of the Wounded Rabbit The Order of the Wounded Rabbit was created by Dame Lapin Paris recognising services in the 2007 Relay for Life campaign in Caledon. Members include Amber Palowakski, Diamanda Gustafson, Edward Pearse, Exrex Somme, Hotspur O'Toole, Mitsu Figaro, Mordecai Scaggs, Vi Paravane, Viderian Vollmar, and ZenMondo Wormser. Category:Groups Category:Culture